Loki's Secret
by Artemisa-arcanum
Summary: A new trickster has been noticed around around Hogwarts and no one seems to know who it is. Care to guess who? Before HBP.


Summary - A new trickster has been seen around Hogwarts. Care to guess who?

Disclaimer - All characters belong to the talented J.K.Rowling and the nice people at Warner. The plot is inspired by her work except the parts that are not so good. But if she who owns HP likes this, she can keep it.

Disclaimer #2 - Hey, Harry has the potential for something like this if he weren't so angsty lately.

ooo

**Loki's Secret**

The post of trickster in charge seemed to have been filled to full satisfaction. Even the Weasley twins would have said they had to respect this new version of mischief maker.

The problem was nobody seemed to know who it was. Or even if it was just one person or many.

There was the incident with Colin's camera. Somebody had charmed it to follow the fifth year around all of Hogwarts taking pictures of him from different angles. He had been very sporting about it, posing for it and making his friends smile and pose too. The resulting pictures had shown up a few days later by his bed. Nobody had claimed responsibility.

Then there was the night that almost every chair in the great hall had suddenly gained minds of their own and had moved students and staff around once they had sit down. The resulting arrangement was that no table had only its corresponding house students at it, but a mix of every house. The really remarkable bit was that nobody had been dropped or injured due to the fact that everyone seemed glued to their chairs as they moved around to some unidentified music. It had been a most enjoyable evening feast.

Then the bubble charms that had picked up all first years and taken them directly to their classes. Huge bubbles that had bounced around while the "victims" shrieked in laugher inside of them. They weren't even late to their classes.

These unclaimed incidents started up a prank war. When every Gryffindor boy suddenly had dark hair and marks on their foreheads ranging from smiley faces to runes, they knew that Ravenclaws were sending out a challenge. The affected Gryffindors had laughed and raised their goblets saluting their pranksters. Nobody had laughed harder than Harry Potter who'd had his own scar superimposed by a heart.

The very next day the Ravenclaw common room had been redecorated to red and gold and a swarm of scale brooms and Quidditch balls had been charmed to follow them around. Miniature matches seemed to start up whenever more than two of them were together. They were annoying, but harmless.

And of course who could forget the dancing cauldrons in a second year potions class? Not a drop of swelling solution had been dropped, even when they started to tango.

Add to that the humming bookcases in the library. Madam Prince had not been happy about it, but most of the resident bookworms had enjoyed the reprieve from silence.

By far the best one far had been the one done on most of Slytherin House. Every time one of them insulted somebody (be it a house mate or not), their hair changed color for an hour. Most of them realized what was going on pretty quickly and found that apologizing left them clear of the charm. Draco Malfoy had spent almost two weeks with red hair before his housemates informed him of the countercharm. After a week of being called the long lost Weasley brother by Ginny and Ron, he had finally swallowed his pride and asked for help.

Slytherin had retaliated using a delayed charm that made one sing their answers in class instead of talking. Everyone said it had greatly improved the usual class presentations. Especially after it was found out some of the students had decent singing voices and were immediately recruited for the chorus.

ooo

"I swear when I catch this prankster he will live to regret all this disruption."

The headmaster said serenely. "Really Severus, I think it's a good thing that our students are finding ways to counter their worries regarding the darkness that is circling us. Without laugher, why would we bother to fight?"

Snape's sallow countenance stiffened at the notion that laughter motivated him at any point. Probably because nobody could recall the Potions Master ever doing so.

"And that bubble trick is highly difficult. If I find out who it is, I may give the perpetrator some points," said Flitwick excitedly. "After detention, of course." He added hastily seeing the disapproving looks from Snape and McGonagall.

"Isn't there _any_ clue as who is behind this current rash of pranks?" Frustration eked in Madam Pomfrey's voice.

"Well, the Harry Potter look-alike potion was done by Imelda Ferguson in Ravenclaw, she and her friends convinced the house-elves to serve it in the Gryffindor table."

"Mr. Baldric Travis is responsible for the humming bookcases. Detention with Prince seems most appropriate."

"The hair color changing charm was impressive. Taught some of those boys some manners in the process." Galilea Sinistra said with approval.

"If not for the fact that Gryffindors don't have the talent for something like that, I'd accuse your house of it," said Snape with a look at McGonagall. The words were softened marginally by the semi-teasing tone.

"I disagree. Miss Granger is talented enough for it." The transfiguration teacher said.

"But she would never do it," kindhearted Flitwick opposed.

"In fact, some of the most entertaining ones almost remind me of the stuff that Black and Potter came up with twenty years ago." Proffered the transfiguration teacher.

"Except nobody is being hurt, shamed or embarrassed by them." Snape said darkly. McGonagall nodded, conceding the point.

"Can't be the influence of the Weasley twins' store, their brand of humor always tended more to explosions. Very showy and impressive." Said Professor Sprout.

They all smiled remembering the fireworks display that had graced Umbridge's kickoff as headmistress. Not one of them regretted their passivity in face of such a blatant opposition to her authority, half wishing they had thought of it themselves, if they would admit it.

"Yes. The style is very different. I wonder if we could figure out who it is by their signature." Said Professor Vector adjusting her glasses.

"Let's see. Somebody practiced in sneaking around. Does not want to hurt or embarrass anyone. Is not playing favorites, as all of the houses have been targeted at some point." McGonagall counted off.

"Talented, powerful and inventive." The Muggle Studies professor said lazily from his corner.

"Creative," interjected Filuis Flitwick.

"Reckless disregard for rules," added Snape crossly.

"Does not want the credit," mused the head of Hufflepuff House.

"Wicked sense of humor," said Hagrid with a guffaw.

A few raised eyebrows meet others across the staff table.

"Albus, is there something you're not telling us?" Minerva McGonagall asked dryly.

Every teacher was riveted towards their headmaster. Blue eyes twinkled with good humor. "Believe me, much as I would like to be the one responsible, I'm afraid the demands on my time have been too great to do so. I do admit I wish I had thought of the musical chairs bit before this."

The faculty was not entirely convinced at this denial.

ooo

Ginny Weasley was sneaking back to her common room after curfew. She was hurrying along hoping that Filch would not catch her. She had fallen asleep in a corner of the library where she had been revising for her rapidly approaching OWLS and she wanted to avoid detention if she could. Suddenly something or someone she couldn't see reached out for her, pulling her to the side. She could feel a hand clamped over her mouth to keep her from screaming and another had surely found her wand. She could feel whoever it was, but could not see them. Panic was threatening to take over.

"Don't scream. It's me." A very familiar voice said in a whisper. She sagged a bit and the hand left her mouth.

_"Harry?" _She asked to what seemed thin air.

"Shh. Flich is coming." Came his worried voice.

She felt a rustle of cloth being draped over her and she now could see that Harry was beside her. He had pushed them both against the wall so somebody walking through the hallway would not bump into them. There was some sort of silvery material over them both, tentatively she touched it feeling it ripple and slip away like water from her fingers.

_"Invisibility cloak?" _She asked in a low whisper.

He nodded looking down the corridor. The cantankerous Hogwarts caretaker was making his rounds, they could heard his usual muttering under his breath. Ginny felt a stab of panic as the man approached, but there was no sign that he could see where they were. Instinctively se moved closer to Harry, feeling the less space they occupied the better their chances at being undetected.

Filch passed them by and she could hear that he moved away from where they were, and beyond his hearing. She let her body relax and was surprised at how close she was to Harry, pressing against him in fact. She raised her eyes and found his examining her at close range.

"Where were you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I feel asleep in the Library."

"OWL revision." He said in understanding.

She nodded. She had a dozen questions for him starting with the cloak, passing through as to why he was outside the common room and ending at why he was looking at her like that. It was the last one that stopped her as she felt heat rising in her towards her face. He was so close and not moving at all. Just watching her with what seemed a twinkle in his eyes. _Must be a trick of the torchlight. It's just Harry. Your brother's best friend. Forget the silly crush you used to have._

"I'm going on an ice-cream raid. Want to come along?" He said.

She smiled and nodded. "Lead on."

ooo

Half an hour later they both tumbled inside the Gryffindor common room with several quarts of different flavored ice-cream and frozen pops with freezing charms on them to keep them from melting. A couple of dozen of spoons and bowls had also been procured.

Due to the late hour, most of Gryffindor tower had gone to bed. The ones that remained were deep into their studies, groans could be heard intermittently as they struggled with essays and revisions.

"Ice-cream, everyone." Harry announced.

Interest perked everyone's attention. Ginny and Harry placed the spoils of their raid on one of the study tables where it was eagerly attacked by tired fellow students. What had been a tired and tense group, was revived by the taste to vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and pistachio. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny a bit reproachfully which was quickly assuaged by a bowl of her favorite strawberry that Ron handed her, her brother gave a wink at his best friend before digging in to his own bowl.

Ginny watched Harry enjoy his chocolate ice-cream. Amazing how something as simple as ice-cream could lift the spirits. He was laughing a bit as he helped Colin and Tom Holmes with their transfiguration paper and then settling down to finish his own work.

For some reason, she doubted that Harry had been outside after hours just for an ice-cream raid, that look in his eyes had told her he had been up to something else and had covered it up for her.

ooo

Everything seemed normal the next day. No exploding breakfasts, staining juice or limerick howlers were in evidence.

In fact, it was too normal.

They were listening attentively in Charms class. Dennis Creevy had just answered a difficult question correctly when it happened.

"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor." Said Flitwick.

A golden halo of light appeared over Dennis' head. Something out of a medieval representation of angels. Giggles started up around the room. Flitwick gave a wave of his wand but the halo did not dissipate, Dennis was looking around confusedly, not understanding the ruckus that had started.

This sort of scene repeated itself all over Hogwarts. Whenever a teacher granted points, a halo showed up over the students' head. What caused real hilarity is when points were taken, unmistakable red horns would appear over the offender's head.

By midmorning, at least half the students were sporting either halos or horns to the delight of most of them. All attempts to make them go away seemed to be fruitless. By lunchtime, the challenge to be the house with more halos in it by dinnertime had been issued thought the school. Students did their very best during class to earn the distinction for their house. Teachers and heads of houses played along, surprised at the efforts their students were making.

It was a close call, but Ravenclaw ended up the winner by two halos, although more overall points had been granted to Gryffindor. At the end of the day, all houses had earned more points during that day than on any other on record.

ooo

Ginny watched Harry sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire, the glowing halo on his head giving him an oddly angelic look belied by his mischevious eyes as he scanned the book he was holding. An empty sofa by his side betrayed the fact that his two best friends were patrolling the corridors.

Speaking of which...

A tumble and bickering voices could be heard outside the portrait hole and the two sixth year prefects came inside in a whirl of robes and gesturing hands.

"Don't blame _me_. _You_ know the rules, Ron."

"You could have bent them just a little, Hermione."

"You're a prefect, you're supposed to set an example."

"We were alone. I can't set an example for _you_. You're better than I am at this." Her brother exclaimed.

"Honestly, Ron. I can't believe you would try flattery to talk yourself out of this one."

The halo that Ron had been sporting at dinnertime had been replaced by a set of horns that, combined with his red hair, gave him a very rakish and dashing devilish look. Which was probably affecting Hermione more than she would ever admit.

Ginny guessed that Hermione had taken points from Ron which is why he was irritated with her. He had been very proud of the fact that he'd gone through the whole day without losing points.

"Fine. Have it your way." Ron exclaimed and plopped beside Harry muttering under his breath in exasperation. She was sure she heard something like 'don't know how I put up with her rules' in there.

"You're absolutely right Ron. We all know you're an angel." Said Harry in a non-pulsed tone. "However, Hermione can be devilishly charming when she wants to."

To Ginny's amazement, Ron's horns turned back to a halo when Harry had said the word 'angel'. Hermione's halo turned to horns when the word 'devilishly' was said about her. Ron and Hermione were staring at one another in surprise and turned to Harry with dumbstruck expressions in their faces.

"_How_ in Circe's name did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"Do what?" Harry asked raising his head. When he noted the reversal in his best friends 'looks' his eyes widened in surprise which seemed to flit to chagrin in spite of himself. The corners of his mouth were twitching as if he wanted to smile. Several other Gryffindors were turning around in interest. A Weasley-Granger argument was normal in the common room. Harry storming off was not unusual. Ron and Hermione ganging up on Harry was definitely gossip worthy.

"Harry? Care to explain, mate?" Ron asked, crossing his long arms in front of himself and standing beside Hermione.

"How would I know anything?" Harry said putting his best straight face, but those twinkling eyes were giving him away.

"_You_ did _this_." Hermione stated, pointing an accusing finger at him, while waving around her other hand at the halos and horns that decorated her fellow house mates.

This tableau of Harry sitting down and his two best friends with menacing attitudes towering over him, held the riveted attention of all present Gryffindors.

A raised eyebrow met this accusation. "Me? The quiet, brooding, moody, temper tantrum throwing, unstable sixteen year old? Since when do _I_ go around playing pranks? Do you really think I have it in me to do something like this?"

The whole of the common room seemed to hold its collective breath and made up its collective mind.

"Yes." Said a half a dozen voices.

"You're the perfect stooge for something like this. Nobody would suspect you." Accused Dean

"Quiet and unobtrusive," mused Sean

"Certainly talented," an admiring Colin.

"Sneaky," asserted Ron.

"_And _you had opportunity. You were out after hours yesterday." Ginny added.

"That goes for you too Gin, and nobody is accusing you. Besides, something like that would take several days to set up properly." Harry said pointing at the assembled halos and horns around him.

"And you would know that, _how _exactly?" observed Hermione with a smile.

Surprise flitted across Harry's face again as he flushed at the question. Barely suppressed sniggers could be heard around the room.

"Supposing I did do it." More snickers in the audience. "What do you want to do now? Are you planning in turning me in to McGonagall and lose all the points we earned today?"

There was quiet around him as everyone considered the balance between outrage at being pranked all day and house rivalries. Nobody wanted to lose the house cup especially after their embarrassing loss last year. And the shock of finding out that _Harry_ of all people was the one behind this prank. The quickest among them realized that Harry must have been behind most, if not all, of the mystery pranks. _Weeks_ of pranks without any of them knowing the perpetrator was in their midst.

Harry's name wasn't even in the inter-house betting pool for likely suspects. A couple of the more conniving Gryffindors were already planning to change their bets and clean off the accumulated pot. The rest weren't sure if they should pummel him or revere him.

Ron Weasley broke the silence starting to laugh, he clapped Harry's shoulder. "Brilliant, Potter. Absolutely brilliant. When I think of Snape's face as..."

"_Ron._ It's not that funny. Harry, you're supposed to be doing extra work, not wasting time playing jokes." Hermione said fussily. A note of curiosity betrayed her. "Umm. _How_ did you do it?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"How many of those mystery pranks did you do?"

"Hey. I'm not admitting to anything else without a lawyer present." Harry said with a smile.

"Good luck with that. All lawyers are Slytherins," said Neville.

Laughter followed this comment and most of the Gryffindors settled back to their own work and conversations. The buzz of speculation circled the room while a small group of five friends sat around the fire. Four pairs of eyes intent on a green set on an armchair.

"Don't look at me like that. I couldn't tell _you_ two. You're prefects. Besides, nobody's been hurt or embarrassed or anything like that."

A mixture of reproving and admiring looks met this comment.

"What or who is next on your pranking agenda?" Ginny said in a low voice. Harry met her eyes and a measure of respect could be seen behind those twinkling green eyes.

"Can we help?"

ooo

"It was only a matter of time before they found out."

"It was fun while it lasted." Harry said wistfully.

"Were you planning to stop?" Came the surprised question.

"What's the point? They know it's me."

"The point is you made your fellow students laugh, for the first time in weeks in some cases. Laughter and happiness are our best reasons to keep on living. I fully expect you to keep up your duties as _morale officer_. Nobody said anything about not having accomplices in the long run. As long as you don't lose too many points when you get caught."

Harry smiled at the headmaster and picked up the old teacher's annotated copy of _A Thousand and One Tricks_ and put it back in his pocket. "_If_ I get caught."

ooo

Author's Note - I agree that Harry and Dumbledore have to make their peace with each other before anything quite like this happens. But wouldn't it be funny if it did?

A/N #2 Also, if you like this one, keep in mind I usually post more than one story at a time, so be sure to check out the others under my author ID.

Let me know what you think of this!


End file.
